Saturday Night Special
Saturday Night Special 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Shoot the bottles in manual aim Script ''The scene opens up with Trey manning the cashier at the hobby shop, talking to Neil as they examine a model train '''Trey:...so what you're gonna wanna do is paint some shellack on it, then use some of that weathering powder down the aisle *points into another aisle* ''and put it on while the shellack's still wet. That way, you've got a realistic looking weathering job. Expensive, but worth it for authenticity. '''Neil: '''Really? I was gonna get some of that grimy-looking paint and put it near the exhaust vents- '''Trey: '''Paint? What are you, ten years old? ''Suddenly, Liz walks into the store as the two of them notice Liz: '''Yo Trey, Neil. '''Trey: '''Hey there...were you followed? '''Liz: '''Nope. '''Trey: '''Alright, good, good...good-anyway, I told you about those guns I ordered from off the internet, right? '''Neil: '''Wait, hold up, what about those weathering powders? '''Trey: '''Yeah...you gotta come back later, though- '''Neil: ''*Interrupting* What? '''Trey: '''Yeah, I'm on my lunch break. '''Neil: '''You just...*Sighs* forget it. ''Neil walks out of the store as Trey and Liz walk out of the store together out of the rear exit Liz: 'Yeah, you got all these things from a "friend of a friend". Speaking of which, you got mine- '''Trey: '''Woah, now hold on there, cowgirl. What'd you need a gun for? '''Liz: '''I could ask you the same thing. '''Trey: '''You know I'm the sole defender of this town from aliens, ghosts, and rogue ninjas. And if I recall correctly, the only threat to you was that nazi ex boyfriend of yours, Larry. He shouldn't be a problem- '''Liz: '''But he is. '''Trey: '''Since when? '''Liz: '''Since you goddamn well know when. ''Trey thinks for few seconds as they exit the store, entering the rear parking lot, then hands Liz his pistol 'Trey: '''Here, take mine. ''Liz takes the pistol, examining it as she talks to Trey 'Liz: '''What's the make? '''Trey: '''It's a Hawk & Little M19- '''Liz: '''It's a tiny little fucker. '''Trey: '''I got it on the cheap. I got the whole arsenal on the cheap. '''Liz: '''What else did you get? '''Trey: '''Eh, you know. A few grenades, bulletproof vests, rifle- '''Liz: '''You got a rifle? '''Trey: '''Yep. Old army-issue M14 rifle. Sure, it's outadeted by a few years, but it's still good for popping aliens and IAA agents. '''Liz: '''And I'm stuck here with a shitty Saturday Night Special? '''Trey: '''You gotta prove that you're good with guns. '''Liz: '''O'course I'm fucking good with guns! What, you don't remember all them times we spent over at Todd's place growing up, shooting eachother with BB guns? '''Trey: '''These aren't BB guns- '''Liz: '''Same concept. '''Trey: '''Alright...well, I had some bottles set up over there down the way, so if you wanna prove to me you're good with guns, you can go ahead and shoot them. '''Liz: '''Alright. ''Liz begins to walk over to the bottles, but Trey grabs her arm to stop her 'Trey: '''Woah, hold up. Shoot them from here. '''Liz: '''You just wanna see me fuck up, don't you? '''Trey: '''Prove me wrong, amigo. ''The player gains control of Liz. The player is instructed to shoot at the bottles The player shoots at the bottles. After shooting the bottles, a cutscene occurs Liz & Trey are conversing after Liz shot all the bottles. Liz is still wielding the pistol, enthusiastically pointing it in all directions '''Trey: '''Well, looks like you proved me wrong. '''Liz: ''*Laughs* Hell yeah! I'm just like Jack Howitzer with this crazy ass shit! Bang-bang! '''Trey: '''I'd be careful if I were you. I mean, a stray bullet can just hit someone, and-wait, fuck that. Go for it. Could be a double agent. ''Suddenly, a police car pulls up, causing Liz & Trey to stop doing what they're doing. A woman exits the car and approaches them as Trey points it out to Liz Trey: 'And speak of the devil about double agents. '''Liz: '''Who's he? '''Trey: '''Nobody, let me deal with it. ''The man walks up to Trey and Liz 'Trey: '''Well, if it ain't the friendly neighborhood pigs, Jane Davis. '''Jane: '''Hello Mike- '''Trey: '''Trey- '''Jane: '''You license said "Mike Stevens" when you got booked, right? So let's keep it at that. Who's your friend? '''Trey: '''Oh, it's a buddy of mine. '''Jane: '''Oh yeah? '''Trey: '''Yeah. '''Jane: '''You two fucking? ''Liz & Trey look at eachother nervously before Jane continues '''Jane: ''*To Liz* You know, you can do much better than this poor sob right here. Running around the woods all hours of the night, yelling out about aliens and stupid shit like that. '''Liz: '''I'm good. '''Jane: '''Yeah, sure you are. ''*To Trey* ''You know, I've got a little birdie telling me that you got your hands on some guns illegally brought in from Canada. '''Trey: '''Ah... '''Jane: '''And you know how this is going to end up, right? Either you and your girlfriend take a ride with me to the station or- '''Trey: '*Interrupting Jane* ''Or I pay you the same thing I've been paying for the past month so you can "look the other way". Got it. ''Trey pulls some money out of his wallet and hands it to Jane. Jane snatches it out of his hands, counts it brifley, and puts it in her pocket 'Jane: '''Well, looks like the job at the hobby shop's a good way to keep those aliens or whatever the fuck you believe in away. ''Jane laughs and playfully slaps the side of Trey's head 'Jane : '''Alright, I'll see you two lovebirds later. ''Jane enters her car and drives away. Once she enters her car, Liz & Trey begin talking to eachother 'Liz: '''What's that all about? '''Trey: '''Long story short, she caught me between a rock and a hard place. '''Liz: '''Howso? '''Trey: '''Eh...long story short, he came across one of those porcumines I set up along the train lines to watch out for aliens. '''Liz: '"Porcumines"? 'Trey: '''Yeah, it's like a landmine, but it's got nails in it, so if an alien steps on it, not only they blow up, but all their buddies within a 20-foot radius get nails all over them- '''Liz: '''Isn't that a nail bomb? '''Trey: '''No...it's a porcumine. '''Liz: '''I'm, uh...I'm almost positive what you just described a nail bomb. '''Trey: '''You'll have to see it for yourself- '''Liz: '''Yeah, sure. ''*Chuckles* I'll swing by your place after you get off work. 'Trey: '''Sure thing amigo, later on. ''Liz examines her pistol as Trey walks back inside the store Mission Passed